


Itadakimasu

by aomame_1q84



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomame_1q84/pseuds/aomame_1q84
Summary: The way Osamu makes you feel good in bed is like his step by step process in making his precious onigiri.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader
Kudos: 22





	Itadakimasu

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. My friends encouraged me to post this. Please appreciate. Thank you.
> 
> (Also works if you listen to Gen Hoshino's Ain't Nobody Know... haha to set the mood sajlskjflkfjadsl)

The way Osamu makes you feel good in bed is like his step by step process in making his precious onigiri. 

Foreplay. Like freshly cooked rice, he wants you to be warm and hot. He likes to kiss and give in some tongue, enough to get a taste. And once he's done, he'll gently and slowly work his way towards your neck. He'll fondle your breasts and with his tongue gives your nipples a little flick. You let out a subtle moan but it excites him even more. He likes it when your nipples get hard. With his mouth, he teases you even more. 

His hand tracing your outlines from your waists to your hips and gives it a little squeeze. Slowly making its way towards the junction of your thighs, he stops. You let out another moan, but this time a little bit louder. He smiles. He then brushes his fingers over it and says "you're wet." His fingers, just as wet as his hands before making onigiri. He licks it and gives it a little taste, like that subtle salty taste of flavored rice.

"You're ready", he says as his raspy voice travels to your ear and ignites the fire in you. He'll give you that look, those sexy bedroom eyes and erotic smile. He gently presses himself into you. His firm hands holding you tight enough so you won't fall apart. He's gentle but firm like how he forms rice into a triangle. 

He's careful like how he makes onigiri. 

By the end, he'll have had a good first meal.


End file.
